Untitled Oneshots
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Different one-shots of the pairings Cookie/Kankuro and Toffee/Sasuke
1. A Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't know nothing**

* * *

Cookie sat at the school gates, waiting for someone.

Toffee bounded over with Sasuke, "Hello Cookie-chan!"

Cookie smiled, "Hello Toffee-chan."

"Who are you waiting for?"

Cookie smiled, "Kankuro."

Toffee giggled, "Ok Cookie-chan, ja ne!" She cried before rushing off with Sasuke.

Cookie smiled softly then closed her eyes, waiting for him.

"Hello Cookie." A male voice spoke out.

She opened her eyes, and a man with purple markings on his face, and brown hair stood in front of her smiling.

"Hello Kankuro."

He smiled then began to go a bit red, Cookie giggled, and then he thrust something towards her, looking away.

A rose.

"Is... this for me?" Cookie asked.

Kankuro nodded, blushing a bit more. She gently took the rose from him, and smiled.

"Arigato Kankuro." Cookie said then stood up, and kissed his check, causing him to go a bit redder.


	2. Damn Soda Machine!

**Disclaimer: I don't know nothing**

* * *

Sasuke growled, at the soda machine, then he kicked it.

"Give me my drink!!" Sasuke hissed.

The soda machine, didn't do nothing. Sasuke growled louder, small children that was waiting in line, ran off, scared.

Sasuke held out his hand to the machine, "Now... give me my drink before I break you in half!"

"No." A voice spoke out from behind it.

"IIE?!" Sasuke screamed, then heard giggling. Toffee stepped out from behind the machine giggling. He crossed his arms.

"It's not funny," Sasuke muttered, "It won't give me my drink."

"Silly." Toffee giggled again then walked up to it.

"You do this, you put coins inside the coin slots then you have to put the numbers in, what are under the drink then it comes." Toffee said, doing it then picked up her drink. She smiled then kissed his check.

"Now you try, I'll meet you at the beach, ja ne Sasuke-kun." Toffee said then walked away.

Sasuke walked up to the machine again, and put some coins in, just like Toffee said then pressed the two numbers then he stepped back, waiting for his drink.

"Out of order." A robot like voice said.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "NANI!? OUT OF ORDER?!" He screamed, then kicked it, and walked away.


	3. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't know nothing**

* * *

Cookie sat on the bench alone, wearing a sliverly black dress. Everyone was dancing with someone, while she was alone, no one wanted to dance with her. Ichigo was dancing with Gaara, Sharna was with L, Toffee with Sasuke, and Tenshi was talking to Core.

Cookie sighed then jumped, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up, a man was looking down at her, he had brown hair, and warm brown eyes.

"May I have the honor to dance with M'lady?" He asked.

Cookie giggled, "You may."

He smiled, then gently pulled her up, "I'm Kankuro, what's your name?" He asked, as they began to dance.

"My names Cookie."

He smiled, "That's a nice name."

She smiled looking down, "Arigato."

Near towards the end of the dance, Cookie was nearly asleep. Ichigo was talking to Toffee, Gaara, and Sasuke. Sharna was asleep on the bench. Tenshi was curled up on the floor, asleep. Core was leaning against Sharna half asleep.

Cookie laid her head on Kankuro's shoulder, and smiled.

Kankuro smiled, his grip tightening a bit on Cookie.

He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

Cookie smiled, and snuggled into him.

_Arigato Kankuro._


	4. Fun In The Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't know nothing**

* * *

Toffee had her face pressed against the window, happily, as snow fell down from the sky. She jumped off of her bed, and ran out, running towards Sasuke's room. She kicked the door open, and rushed in.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

Sasuke grumbled, then pulled the covers closer. Toffee growled, then grabbed the covers, and pulled them away. He shot up, at the sudden coldness.

"HEY!!"

"C'mon! It's snowing! We can build snowmen, and have snowball fights!"

Sasuke groaned then flopped back down. Toffee grabbed his leg, and pulled him off of the bed.

"Fine! I'm getting up!" He muttered then stood up.

Toffee smiled, then rushed out going to get changed. Sasuke quickly got dressed before Toffee came back in.

*OUTSIDE*

Sasuke stared at the snow, he had never really had fun in the snow. All of a sudden, a snowball hit Sasuke. He whipped around, to find Toffee giggling.

He growled then picked up some snow, and threw it at her. She dodged, and threw one back at him. It hit him in the face.

He growled, this means war.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Toffee, and Sasuke lay on the pouch, panting. They had only just stopped throwing snowballs at each other.

Toffee jumped up then walked over to a bit of snow that had been untouched. She smiled, and began to write something. Sasuke came up behind her, and smiled.

Toffee had done, ToffeeXSasuke forever.


End file.
